Nuestro último encuentro
by MissLujuria93
Summary: un encuentro definitivo, dos hermanos rivales a muerte, sentimientos que florecen, dos cuerpos atraídos irremediablemente y no descansaran hasta ser saciados de lo que buscan, una venganza casi culminada...si el vengador lo consigue ItaSau


Comenzaba a impacientarse, a penas faltaban unas cuantas horas para el anochecer, no es que tuviese miedo, sasuke uchiha no conocía el miedo, tan solo la sed de venganza que muy pronto sería saciada, el hombre que había odiado desde el exterminio de su clan y había buscado hasta el cansancio durante tanto tiempo, llegando a traicionar a sus amigos por él derramaría lágrimas de sangre y pagaría con creces todos sus crímenes, sus pensamientos cesaron al sentir unos pasos aproximarse detrás suya, volteó rápidamente en un auto reflejo, ahí estaba, observándolo con esos profundos ojos negros, se le hizo extraño ver el sharingan desactivado, pero no reparó en ello, por fin había hallado el escondite de la organización, ya nada ni nadie podría impedir su enfrentamiento, ese sería "su último encuentro".

-No has cambiado nada, pequeño estúpido, sigues siendo tan débil como siempre-dijo Itachi buscando herir al menor-deberías agradecerme que exterminara a esa plaga de insectos inútiles y sin futuro-siguió provocando la furia de sasuke, quien desenfundó su katana amenazadoramente.

-me da igual lo que digas o hagas, vas a morir aquí mismo-sentenció mostrando sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre, cargadas de ira in contenida hacia el Akatsuki, quien permanecía impasible observándolo con calma.

-inténtalo si puedes, de igual forma el resultado será el mismo-sasuke se lanzó fieramente contra itachi, repartiendo estocadas al aire con su espada, puesto que el moreno las esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, lo cual le hizo confiarse demasiado, cosa que aprovechó sasuke para descargarle un chidori de cuerpo entero, itachi lo esquivó a reacción, viéndose obligado a deshacerse de su bata de akatsuki debido a la intensidad del golpe.

-¡No huyas! ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo, itachi?-cuestionó el uchiha menor, mirándolo de forma desafiante mientras se disponía a atacar de nueva cuenta, itachi desapareció repentinamente, alertando a sasuke, quien adoptó una posición defensiva.

-como siempre tan insolente y confiado, pequeño estúpido-susurró en la curva del cuello del menor, justamente a su espalda.

-¡deja de llamarme así!-bramó volteándose con rabia, itachi sujetó la muñeca derecha con fuerza, haciendo a sasuke soltar la katana debido al dolor, ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente, hundiéndose en sus profundos ojos escarlata.

-duele, ¿verdad? Duele sentirse inútil e insignificante ante la persona que más odias en tu asquerosa vida-dijo el mayor socarronamente, buscando enfurecer al azabache más de lo que de por sí estaba-no dejarás de ser un estorbo sin uso alguno-esas palabras hicieron estragos en la mente de sasuke, quien se deshizo del agarre de la muñeca, lanzándole un puño que si el mayor no llega a detenerlo y envolverlo en su mano de seguro le habría partido la cara.

-en algo tienes razón… Eres la persona que más odio en mi asquerosa vida y a la que voy a destruir de una vez por todas-el menor se dispuso a realizar un nuevo movimiento, pero itachi fue más rápido y lo inmovilizó entre sus piernas, sujetando fuertemente pero sin dañarlo ambos brazos a su espalda.

-así me gusta…enfurécete…-susurraba maliciosamente, aflojando su agarre levemente, lo cual aprovechó sasuke para sujetar con fuerza sus hombros, impulsándolo hacia una pendiente, al estar el mayor sujeto a su cuerpo ambos bajaron rodando por una colina a alta velocidad, durante la bajada el menor se golpeó la cabeza brutalmente contra una roca, haciéndole perder momentáneamente la consciencia, la cual recuperó vagamente al culminar su recorrido sumergido en un río, sintió a itachi sostener su nuca con suavidad, el golpe había sido tremendo y podía haberle causado alguna lesión grave.

Sin esperar una reacción por parte de sasuke inspeccionó la herida, usando una parte del kimono de este como vendaje, escuchó leves quejidos del menor, quien apretaba fuertemente los dientes preso del punzante dolor.

-sasuke…-susurraba retirando delicadamente los cabellos noche que cubrían su frente-sasuke…

-Hn…gimió el azabache tratando de incorporarse sin mucho éxito, ya que se desplomó en los brazos del mayor, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, el cual lo mantuvo preso durante dos horas, itachi a penas lo miraba, tan solo lo despojó de sus ropas ante el ardor en las mejillas de sasuke, dejándole en ropa interior, la cal fue retirada igualmente por su estado mojado, ya que si de por sí el menor padecía de fiebre no le beneficiaría en nada agarrar una pulmonía.

Lentamente fue abriendo ese par de pozos negros, que se hallaban un tanto desubicados por un leve mareo, itachi lo observaba desinteresadamente, mientras la primera visión de sasuke fue su vestimenta esparramada a sus pies, un sonrojo se hizo presente al verse completamente desnudo, se apresuró a cubrirse con su rasgado kimono, sacando una sonrisa divertida de itachi.

-¿qué me has…?-el azabache se inspeccionó el torso, buscando alguna marca extraña o nueva en su piel, "asustado" se alzó sin importarle su desnudez, dirigiéndole una mirada por más desconfiada al mayor.

-no pienses cosas tontas, para variar, solo…-comenzó a explicar itachi.

-¿¡qué me has hecho!?-cortó sasuke fuera de sí, estrechando las orbes noche peligrosamente, temblando violentamente e imaginando cualquier cosa que su hermano mayor hubiera podido hacerle aprovechando su inconsciencia, a parte que la situación en que se hallaban no era muy inocente que digamos.

-no he hecho nada más que bajarte la fiebre, sinceramente no me faltaron ganas de dejarte ahí abajo tirado como un perro

-¡no me veas la cara de idiota!, ¡¡te pregunté que qué me hiciste!!

-no seas idiota y vístete de una vez-el mayor lo ignoró completamente, dispuesto a abandonar la cueva en la que se hallaban, sasuke le cortó el paso posicionando su katana en el cuello del akatsuki, itachi le dirigió una mirada altanera plantándole un manotazo que le hizo soltar la katana, sin esperar una protesta del menor comenzó a aproximarse a él.

-no te acerques, te lo advierto-amenazó recuperando su espada y apuntándolo con firmeza.

-me estás cansando, otouto baka-en un movimiento que el menor no pudo procesar lo azotó fuertemente contra la rugosa pared, sujetando las muñecas con ambas manos mientras colaba una pierna entre las de sasuke, quien yacía estático completamente en cueros, cosa que sin proponérselo excitaba a itachi, ambas respiraciones chocaban sensualmente, sus ensoñadores ojos clavados en los del contrario con ese toque místico que comenzaba a desconcertarles, sasuke lo empujó con fuerza tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero a causa de las firmes ataduras en sus muñecas no conseguía defenderse en igualdad de condiciones.

-suéltame-ordenó forcejeando inútilmente contra el mayor-¡¡itachi suéltame ya!!-un rodillazo impactó de lleno en el estómago de itachi, perdió cualquier síntoma de tolerancia y sujetó lastimeramente los cabellos azabaches, obteniendo un apagado quejido del menor.

-voy a darte un motivo por el que quejarte de veras-susurró contra sus labios, intensificando el agarre de sus muñecas, sasuke trató de protestar, pero cualquier sonido que su boca pudiese producir murió en la embriagante boca de itachi, envuelto en un beso por más apasionado, eso atontonó a sasuke, quien agarró fuertemente los hombros, sintiendo la presión aumentar ante la palpitante erección de itachi, quien no cesaba de comérselo hasta el punto de hacer sangrar los irritados labios, lamió con deleite ese líquido carmesí con un extraño pero agradable sabor metálico, provocando una mueca de asco de sasuke, pecado por el cual recibió una fuerte bocetada que le cruzó el rostro.

-por tu bien espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso-sasuke no se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara, sentía demasiada repugnancia a la vez que asombro-mírame cuando te hablo-ordenó posesivamente el mayor, al ver al azabache en la misma posición optó por sujetar ambos costados de su rostro con firmeza, aun así sasuke seguían negándole la mirada, eso molestaba en demasía a itachi, quien comenzaba a sentirse extraño, ¿desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto la actitud del menor hacia él? Puede que anteriormente lo amara, antes de lo ocurrido con el clan siempre quiso protegerlo, cuidarlo, hacerlo sonreír… Pero se suponía que lo único que sentía actualmente por el azabache era simple indiferencia, entonces, ¿a qué venían sus acciones? Sin poder apartar esos pensamientos de su confundido subconsciente apresó los finos labios una vez más como si de una deliciosa carnada se tratase, eso no era lo que más perturbaba a sasuke, sino las caricias propinadas en su apretada cintura con una suave mano del mayor mientras la otra se ocupaba sujetando las suyas, ejerciendo presión mientras arañaba los muslos, sasuke reaccionó empujándolo a una distancia considerable, mientras sus pupilas se contraían anonadadas por las desconcertantes acciones de itachi.

-¿¡a qué juegas bastardo!?-cuestionó el pelinegro limpiándose los labios en señal de fastidio, adoptando una posición de alerta, la cual no duró mucho puesto que itachi lo sorprendió por la espalda inmovilizándolo por la cintura.

-si no vas a desistir por las buenas lo harás por las malas-amenazó montando sus caderas, el mayor comenzaba a despojarse sensualmente de las ropas de ambos, asustando más al menor.

-itachi…nh…ah…¡¡NO!!-el mayor lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba su mentón, besándolo ansiosamente.

-¿no a qué?-se hizo el desentendido sin dejar su tarea de despojar al menor de sus ropas-¿no…a esto?-sin más oprimió el sexo del azabache con una rodilla, sacando un gemido imperceptible de sasuke, quien le miró rencorosamente.

-¡¡Ya basta!!-bramó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar de asco, más por orgullo que cualquier otra cosa.

-sabes que no voy a parar, sasuke-continuó comiéndose la nuez con hambre voraz, sin ablandarse lo más mínimo por los sollozos del menor, que apretaba fuertemente los ojos, no quería ver la cara de ese hombre, le asqueaba profundamente y no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, itachi lo obligó a mirarlo, sujetando con fuerza el cabello ébano, escuchando un inaudible quejido del menor.-te voy a enseñar a saber retirarte a tiempo…-sasuke se tensó ante el tono incitante de itachi en su cuello, terminó de estremecerse cuando este dejó escapar un caliente suspiro que le erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo, comenzó a removerse desesperado por apartar al mayor de su cuerpo, pues aunque le avergonzara admitirlo estaba ardiendo en excitación, itachi se dio cuenta y apegó más sus cuerpos todo cuanto el espacio personal le permitía, sin más juegos absurdos comenzó un camino invisible de saliva hacia los pezones, inundando cada porción de piel al descubierto de ardientes y apresurados besos, a la vez que mordisqueaba con suavidad los botoncitos rosados, moviéndose de arriba abajo intensamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen en el acto, sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir, la situación del azabache pareciese divertir a itachi, quien estaba dispuesto a hacerle gritar de verdad.

-¿no piensas resistirte más tiempo? Que rápido te vienes abajo-susurró mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, besándolo con tal delicadeza que llegaba a producirle cosquilleos al azabache, incluso podría admitir que le gustaba lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo, claro que no se lo haría saber-voy a hacer que grites por que siga…o por que me detenga-susurró sin dejar de besar su oreja, excitando y alarmando al menor por igual, sasuke temblaba violentamente aun mirando al césped en vez de a los ojos del akatsuki, sin reparar en que el sharingan no lucía en sus ojos nocturnos-es igual que me niegues la mirada, tarde o temprano acabarás mirándome-afirmó acariciando suavemente el cabello de sasuke, que alucinaba ante la repentina "dulzura" de su odiado hermano, sin poder evitarlo le miró de reojo, itachi aprovechó que el menor volteó un poco la cara para morder hambriento la clavícula, recorriendo las mejillas mientras se movía de arriba a bajo simulando las embestidas, haciendo a sus miembros rozar pasionalmente, a sasuke se le escapó un gemido de placer que no fue capaz de reprimir, itachi sonrió complacido, lamiendo lascivamente las mejillas ardientes, sintiendo la excitación de sasuke rozando ambos muslos, incrementando al placer tanto el suyo como el del mayor.

-¿quieres que pare?-cuestionó itachi, bastante confiado de que el menor no se negaría a complacerlo, y no se equivocó, ya que el azabache negó en un leve cabeceo, con el rostro ladeado para ocultar su notorio sonrojo-suponía que no…-ese comentario arrogante del mayor molestó a sasuke, pero este se guardó las ganas de partirle la cara de pervertido que se le estaba poniendo por que corría el riesgo que el akatsuki cesara lo que estaba haciendo y, sinceramente, ya que lo estaba permitiendo como si fuese una furcia no lo iba a estropear tan tontamente.

-no te pases de listo-fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo, itachi se recostó a su lado para poder besarlo, sasuke no se negó pero tan poco le correspondió, simplemente se dejó hacer, eso no complacía plenamente al mayor, pues quería que el azabache respondiese a sus caricias, que ambos disfrutasen de ese acto que, aunque indebido, no dejaba de ser único y placentero, estaba decidido a provocar a sasuke de cualquier modo, por lo que bajó directamente a su excitado miembro sin dejar de besar cada rincón de piel que divisaba en el trayecto, sentía el cuerpo del menor encogerse de vez en cuando a causa de las desconocidas sensaciones que para nada rozaban lo asqueroso o lo vulgar, pues toda la retracción del principio había desaparecido para sasuke, ahora solo se centraba en sentir, eso complacía a itachi, quien suspiró contra la piel caliente del escroto, escuchando un suspiro por más caliente de sasuke, lo reconocía, se estaba poniendo como una moto al igual que el menor, incluso le resultaba gracioso, siempre sosteniendo ese muro de rivalidad entre ambos, ese afán de sasuke por destruirlo, tanto odio que decían sentir ambos y mira como acababan, revolcándose sin el más mínimo pudor, sin más preámbulos soltó un lametazo al glande, haciendo gritar al menor víctima del inmenso placer y los fuertes espasmos en su zona íntima, sasuke le miró cabreado, soltándole una colleja seguido de un "imbécil calienta braguetas" que divirtió por más al mayor.

Continuó besando y mordiendo ese pedazo de carne caliente a la vez que lo masturbaba en un suave y erótico balanceo, pellizcando los testículos de vez en cuando, sasuke deliraba de placer, jamás creyó encontrarse en esa situación y más con ese hombre al que tanto aborrecía y por si fuera poco era su hermano mayor, sus pensamientos cesaron transformándose en un alarido de placer cuando los dientes de itachi atacaron la próstata, el menor arrancó la hierba extasiado a más no poder, necesitaba desfogarse con algo, itachi lo notó y subió a sus labios, apresándolos con brutalidad, sasuke no se quedaba atrás, ya que respondía con la misma pasión y voracidad del mayor, desquitándose a costa de esa ardiente caricia, se mordían, lamían y besaban todo lo que querían y más, frotándose entre sí y gimiendo descontroladamente sus nombres, un grito estruendoso de sasuke se hizo presente cuando itachi le penetró de una coz, gimiendo roncamente, cosa que excitaba a sasuke, quien arañaba pasionalmente la espalda del mayor lejos de sentir dolor ante tal bestial penetración, itachi esperó pacientemente ante una señal de sasuke que le consintiese embestirlo, el menor se posicionó encima suya, auto penetrándose mientras botaba sensualmente encima suya, moviéndose eróticamente a la vez que gemía excitado al igual que itachi, quien suspiraba impulsando las caderas de sasuke lujuriosamente, mientras se alzaba sentando al menor a horcajadas en sus muslos.

-¿qué quieres hacer?-preguntó el menor confuso por el repentino acto del mayor, quien besó cariñosamente los hombros el cuello, acariciando la espalda del menor con suma ternura impropia del renegado de konoha.

-Nada… solo estar arriba-susurró rozando con los labios la parte trasera de la oreja, sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar ante el agradable contacto de la respiración del mayor con su piel, itachi lo recostó suavemente en el pasto a la vez que comenzaba a bombearlo con fuerza, hincándose entre sus piernas para mayor acceso, ambos gemían con fuerza mientras el mayor se aferraba a la tierra en cada arremetida, a cada embestida sus sexos rozaban excitantemente, ocasionando si se podía más placer a sus dueños, cuanto más sonoros eran los gemidos del azabache más profundas y acertadas eran las embestidas, el mayor creyó tocar un punto clave en el interior del menor, lo supo al escucharlo gritar como nunca antes le había escuchado claramente caliente, ambas erecciones se frotaban entre sí sin necesidad alguna de masturbación, el mayor sentía el final aproximándose a cada estocada placenteramente más fuerte que la anterior, el primero en alcanzar el clímax fue sasuke, quien se derramó en un sonoro gemido pleno de satisfacción, al sentir las paredes interiores de sasuke contraerse itachi se derramó igualmente, ambos cuerpos yacían bañados en sudor, sus cuerpos perlados se apegaban como si la vida les fuese en ello, eran uno solo, un solo cuerpo, un solo sentimiento.

-te quiero…-susurró el mayor para sorpresa de sasuke, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, el mayor lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo protectoramente, ahora lo sabía, la única y verdadera razón por la que había permitido vivir al menor todo ese período de tiempo era simplemente por amor, sasuke correspondió su abrazo, besando los labios de itachi con suavidad, pausada y amorosamente, respondiendo a si a sus sentimientos, estaba decidido, iba a matar al mayor por haberle causado tantos dolores de cabeza, pero no esa noche, esa noche era solo de ellos dos, posiblemente la única que tendrían para amarse realmente, como nunca dejaron de hacerlo…


End file.
